


Less study, more date.

by thevaliantdust



Series: Vox Moderna [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Study Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevaliantdust/pseuds/thevaliantdust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU</p>
<p>Keyleth offers to tutor Vax in Biology. Vex is more than a little suspicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Less study, more date.

Vex’s glowering gaze from under the tree across the courtyard doesn’t seem to have the desired effect on her brother. He is still sitting happily- laughing, even- with the ginger girl from their bio class. And yet, unless he’s a much better actor than she thought, it appears Vax is actually… studying. Weird.

When he’d told her about his plans this morning, trying painfully hard to sound nonchalant, Vex had assumed it would be like every other time. After all, Keyleth was going to “tutor” him in “biology”. Pffft. She wasn’t born yesterday.

And yet, this is definitely not quite what she had anticipated. For one thing, they are both wearing significantly more clothes than the last time Vax had taken an “interest in his education” as he likes to put it. When that Gilmore kid offered to help Vax with his marketing exam, Vex is pretty sure the only thing they studied was, uh, _product placement._

So what exactly is so special about this girl? Vex is almost certain it isn’t that her brother has miraculously started caring about his grades, and even if he has, there are at least 2 people in his dorm who would gladly help him study. Actually study. Well, maybe not Percival- he may be some kind of engineering prodigy but he’d once offered to show her ‘how things work’, and she’s still not entirely convinced that wasn’t a come on. Not that she’s opposed to that sort of thing exactly, but she’s also seen the lean white-haired tinkerer making eyes at her brother so-

Anyway, the point is that Vex is certain this study date with Keyleth is much less about studying than dating. But Vax hasn’t made a single move since he arrived, which is probably some kind of record. He’s just… smiling at her, every so often glancing at her waving hands as she excitedly explains some plant related trivia, like he desperately wants to touch her and can’t bring himself to do it. It’s practically gentlemanly!

Vex shudders at the thought. The giant wolfhound stretched across her lap looks up at her with a mix of concern and annoyance at the disturbance.

“Sorry darling,” she smooths down Trinket’s course fur as he flops his head back down on her lap.

Vex looks back up at the first floor window through which she can now see Keyleth reaching across the table in front of her brother, seemingly in search of a pen. Vax, for his part, is determinedly directing his attention away from the protruding points of her anatomy, even though she’s practically in his lap.

Vex snorts. It’s not that she wants Vax sticking his tongue down yet another tutor’s throat, but it’s just… weird to watch her normally suave sibling reduced to a blushing mess. This girl obviously has Vax wrapped around her little finger and that- well, that just won’t do.

She lightly pushes Trinket off her lap and stands, cogs turning in her mind as she walks back towards her dorm. It’s been a long time since she’s meddled in her brother’s love life, and longer still since she’s played a prank on him… but a little fun can’t hurt. Maybe she can enlist the help of darling Percival, she thinks with a smirk. He did seem so very willing to help.


End file.
